Talk:General of a Ruined Land/@comment-27117202-20160419064611
Map 1 – Runaways from another Land '– ''Run 1: ''Desert Soldier lv8, Desert Soldier lv8. ''Run 22: ''Desert Soldier lv8. ''Run 48: Desert Soldier lv8. Run 62: Desert Soldier lv8.'' '' 'Map 2 – Demon Blitz '– Run 2: ''Leo lv10.'' 'Map 3 – Bull Demon '– '''Run 3: Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 23: ''Spirit of Copper. Run 31:'' Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 32: Spirit of Copper.'' Run 34: Spirit of Copper. Run 37:'' Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper.'' Run 39:'' Nothing.'' Run 43: Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. ''Run 44: ''Spirit of Copper. ''Run 45: ''Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. ''Run 48: ''Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 52:'' Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 54: ''Spirit of Copper, Soma lv10. ''Run 55: Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 57: Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. Run 59: ''2 Stars, Spirit of Copper. ''Run 61: Spirit of Copper, Soma lv10. Run 65: ''Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper. ''Run 66: ''Spirit of Copper, Bernard lv10. ''Run 68: ''Spirit of Copper, Spirit of Copper, Soma lv10. '''Map 4 – Shadow Sorcery '– Run 4: Verotte lv12, Spirit of Silver, Demon Crystal. 'Map 5 – Desert Battle: X '– Run 5: 2 Stars: Spirit of Platinum, Spirit of Platinum. Run 7: 2 Stars: Spirit of Platinum. Run 8: 2 Stars: Nothing. Run 9: QUIT (Fucked up placement of Heavy). Run 10: 1 Star: Christopher lv14, Sanosuke lv14. Run 11: Nothing. Run 24: Nothing. Run 25: Spirit of Platinum. Run 26: 2 Stars (forgot Duelist), Spirit of Platinum. Run 27: Nothing. Run 28: 1 Star, Spirit of Platinum. Run 29: ''Spirit of Platinum. ''Run 33: ''Spirit of Platinum. ''Run 35: ''Spirit of Platinum. ''Run 40: Spirit of Platinum. Run 49: ''Spirit of Platinum. ''Run 64: Nothing. 'Map 6 – Desert Brigands '– Run 6: Bergan lv10. Run 36: ''Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10, Harissa lv10. ''Run 38: ''Bergan lv10. ''Run 41: Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10.'' Run 46: Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10. Run 47: Nothing. ''Run 50: Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10. Run 51: Bergan lv10. Run 53: Bergan lv10. Run 56: Bergan lv10.'' Run 58:'' Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10. Run 60: Bergan lv10, Bergan lv10, Harissa lv10. Run 63: Bergan lv10. Run 67: ''Bergan lv10. '' '' '' 'Map 7 – Blue Giants: X '– Run 12: Spirit of Platinum, Spirit of Black. 'Map 8 – Final Vengeance: G '– Run 13: Quit (too many errors). Run 14: Quit Run 15: Nothing. Run 42: 2 Stars, Demon Crystal x2. Run 42: Demon Crystal x2, Demon Crystal x3. 'Map 9 – Chaotic Battlefield: G '– Run 16: FAILURE (let wrong one through). Run 17: QUIT (missed Duel spot). Run 18: FAILURE (l hate this map). Run 19: FAILURE. Run 20: FAILURE. Run 21: FAILURE. Run 30: Spirit of Gold/Platinum/Black (COMPLETION DROP!) Spirit of Rainbow. Final Thoughts: Getting 3 Somas really put this event in the plus column for me, a bit unhappy I only got 1 Bernard though. 2 Harissa aren’t bad considering the drop rate, never really farmed Soldiers (Rosalie/Assal). It bugs me I had to decide on a 4th Healer (and a Male!) or Awaken Iris because Christopher just refused to drop… Also getting both Shuka and Shao maxed for the Event was a plus, another Perfect Event.